A Different Side
by Raiinne
Summary: Ash Ketchum has lofty goals and only his determination and heart to get him there! Although, having a dad who seems to know what he's talking about is helpful I guess. Follow a more prepared Ash as he embarks on his journey to become not only a great Pokemon Trainer like his dad but a top Coordinator as well. Slight AU


**A/N**

 **So this is my first fanfiction so don't expect a whole lot. Any sort of critique is appreciated.**

 **It goes without saying but I do not own Pokemon**

Prologue

Silence... That was all that could be heard throughout the clearing. It wasn't complete silence of course that would be unsettling. No this was the kind of tranquil silence that only nature could provide. A gentle breeze passing through the tinted orange leaves of the trees surrounding said clearing, signifying the transition from summer to autumn. A man was sitting comfortably against one of these trees, A red and white cap shadowing his eyes, looking completely at home in this small slice of calm that the clearing provided.

If only he were alone, maybe he'd have been able to appreciate it more.

"Daaaad, are we done yet this is boring we've been here for like forever.."

The man pushed his cap up out of his eyes revealing the dark brown orbs to the boy in front of him.

There in the middle of the clearing with his legs and arms crossed with a large frown on his face sat a young child. Short black hair that spiked out a little at the sides and light brown eyes looked at the man under the tree with childlike impatience. The man looked back, the smallest hint of mirth dancing in his eyes and he reached into his back pocket pulling out a strange red device. Flipping it open he took note of the time before glancing over the top of it at his son.

"Ash we've only been out here for five minutes now."

A quiet tone but one that still reached Ash quite easily, not that he seemed to care all that much as he pouted and looked away from him with a huff.

"Yeah well, it's still boring! I thought you said you were gonna teach me how to become a strong Pokemon trainer like you. Why did you tell me to just sit here and do nothing."

Ash explained this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was never going to become a Pokemon Master at this rate.

The young man just chuckled softly at his son's childish speech, not that he could blame him, he was mostly the same when he had been five years old too.

"Ash come over here for a sec."

The man gestured with his finger signaling Ash over as he put the small red device back into his back pocket. Ash peered back over at his dad with squinted eyes, apparently not trusting the small smile that he saw. He walked over anyway, although he made a show out of sighing over exaggeratedly. Finally reaching his dad before Ash could open his mouth to say anything he was pulled in and turned around, now sitting comfortably on his father's lap. Holding his head back, Ash looked up with confusion swimming in his eyes only to see his dad looking up into the trees with a serene expression on his face.

"Look around you, Ash."

Ash pouted again but looked around anyway. He still didn't understand, all he saw were trees and grass. He was going to start whining again but again before he could he was interrupted.

"Look over there, just watch."

Ash looked to where his father was pointing and his eyes lit up. There crawling out from its hiding place between two trees was the first wild Pokemon he'd ever seen. The small green caterpillar Pokemon slowly made its way towards them with curious eyes. His father slowly and carefully held out his open hand for the small creature. The Caterpie tilted its head and softly knocked it against his palm with a gentle mew.

Ash looked as if he was going to burst from excitement but his father's other hand gently dropped onto his shoulder which mellowed him a little.

"Be slow, be gentle, it might just be a young Caterpie but it's still wild."

The quiet words soothed Ash significantly, as his father's hand drew away from the Caterpie he timidly stretched out his own hand for the young Pokemon. The Caterpie glanced up at the new hand, it slithered closer to reach the much smaller hand and gently pushed it's head under the open palm with a happy expression, its eyes looked imploringly into young Ash's eyes and Ash could only stare mesmerized back. It was there under that tree in a little clearing amongst the forest of surrounding Pallet Town that a future Champion, and his first partner connected.

 **A/N  
Yeah this story might be a little different than other Pokemon fanfics. I don't plan on making Ash a super powered Aura user who has a super cool Eevee or Riolu to start off with.  
Anyways I'd love all the help I can get so feel free to say anything if you think it would help. Flames count as reviews right?**


End file.
